


ensnared

by grey_dawn



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_dawn/pseuds/grey_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(one-shot)<br/>eugene fitzherbert tries to place his finger on why he loves rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ensnared

Eugene Fitzherbert hasn’t made an appearance in ages.

Before she came along, it was Flynn Rider frequenting bars with cheap alcohol and trashy music, picking up even cheaper and trashier girls. Girls with too much makeup on. Girls who cared nothing for consequences. Girls who had seen too much of the world in too short a time, and so wanted - needed - anything or anyone who could be a distraction. Even if only for a short time.

Then he had to go steal a stupid crown worth thousands of dollars in the market in the next kingdom, Arendelle.

And found a girl stashed up in an impossibly tall tower.

That girl is before him now, and he is full of wonderment.

Three things:

First, he brought her to the Snuggly Duckling. It is a pub that has few women patronising it, which is rather rare. Its patrons, however, are not a most nice bunch. And yet that girl with the long blonde hair managed to charm them off their feet and got them to sing with her.

Second. She was smart. She could wield a frying pan well, could roughly calculate trajectory and so was obviously no dumb blonde. Oh, yes - then her hair was magic. Eugene freaked out, needless to say, but he also felt admiration. This girl, with hair so potent and magical, wasn’t using her hair for evil. She didn’t have some black market operation or something. She could easily find a job as a medic in the underground fight rings with her healing.

The last part struck him most profoundly. She was so honest, so pure, so straightforward, that a thief like him felt something had been stolen from him when she gave so much of herself to him. She gave him stories of her childhood; bits and pieces of her strange past; and she gave him the whole truth.

And every time he looked into those bright green eyes that hid nothing, he felt a little guilty for all the lies he’d ever told. Even the white lies.

She was an open book, yet there was something he couldn’t quite place a finger on. He wondered how she got her charm. Being trapped in a tour for eighteen years didn’t really gift you with effortless charm and affability, Eugene knew.

Eugene still wonders every time she slips her small, unscarred hand into his calloused one.

She had made him bring her to the floating lanterns - and he’d actually paid for the lanterns they released, as well as most of the apples for Max.

So on the boat Eugene was surprised to find himself leaning in towards her, and even more surprised that she was gravitating towards him, too.

It was perfect.

Then she was whisked back to the castle. Eugene had followed her blindly.

He had the feeling he would follow her cluelessly everywhere.

And for someone who had lived a fast-paced life where he knew exactly where he was going, he was completely alright with that.

Now the girl is smiling at him, and it makes him feel special. Her bright emerald eyes are framed by short wavy locks of brunette hair. He stares at her, at how beautiful she looks in her simple dress.

Then she walks up to him and places her lips on his. Only then does he react.

He’s done more than this. But not with her; never with her, unless she wants it. Because she’s different from all those other girls, and she’s innocent and like a child but also eighteen.

Rapunzel has him ensnared, all tangled up the way it was when she bound him with her hair.


End file.
